seven_swordsman_shirofandomcom-20200213-history
Acrisius
Acrisius (uh-cri-see-is) is the major antagonist of Seven Swordsman Shiro: New Agee Season 1. He is Captain of the Angel Army and has close ties to Emi. He is the leader of the attack on Aurora and the murderer of Liliana's parents. Acrisius is ultimately defeated by Shiro at the end of Season 1. =Characteristics= Acrisius has a fairly thin figure. He has short, blond hair and yellow eyes. He occasionally has white wings sprouting from his back as well. He mainly wears a yellow tee-shirt with the words "Humans Suck!" on the back and blue jeans. He rarely wears his Angel captain uniform, which is very similar to Emi's Angel corporal except it has a tight, yellow shirt rather than a pink one. =Personality= Acrisius is very narcissistic. He believes he is destined to be ruler of Heaven and that everyone should bow to him. To go along with this thinking, he believes all Humans are worms and that the members of the AAWK are nothing but insects whose only purpose is to annoy him. Acrisius also greatly believes in the "survival of the fittest" ideal, thinking that he (the "strongest") can crush everyone he deems as weak. As seen with his relationship with Emi, he is obsessive and believes he should be able to naturally have her affection without trying. =Powers= *'Angel Wings' - Acrisius can sprout wings out of his back without his Angel Form, allowing him to fly anytime he wants. *'Angel Form' - Acrisius can transform into his Angel Form by ingesting his own DNA, increasing his combat ability and allowing him to use Light Sword. *'Angel Sword Gorudo' :*'Light Sword' - Acrisius's sword can glow with light magic, warding off the effects of dark magic and other weak elemental magic. :*'Extend' - Acrisius's sword can grow in size, extending up to ten times its original size without throwing off his center of balance, but the blade sill moves linearly. :*'Disintegration' - Anyone killed with Gorudo's extended form will disintegrate, becoming nothing but dust. =Backstory= Acrisius was born on December 26, 2072. He grew up in a wealthy family in Heaven and always had the best scores in school. Right after high school he joined the Angel Army and quickly became captain. He did basically what any ranking officer would do until he met Emi Souya. The two worked together and eventually became friends, though he wanted much more that. He wanted to join the Souya family (maybe because he doesn't have a last name of his own) but he also falls in love with Emi. He tries his hardest to get her heart, but fails. One day, while drunk at a club, Acrisius tries to rape Emi, but it stopped by a panic push from Emi herself. He then leads his group to attack Aurora, where he meets Shiro and Liliana. =Relationships= Shiro Jigoku Acrisius greatly hates Shiro for taking Emi away from him, often calling him "Insect" or "Seven Swordsinsect". Despite calling him weak and no better than a bug, he still respects the power of the Seven Swordsman Shiro holds within himself. Emi Souya Acrisius is deeply in love with Emi, though his ways of showing it are strange. He often calls her "Dear Emi" and makes many perverted remarks towards her. When they first met he was very flirtatious, but not getting her heart instantly ticked him off, leading to his attempted rape of her. Though she has hurt him by loving Shiro instead of him, Acrisius can't help but admire and love Emi still. Category:Angel Army